Problem: $\Huge{24}\div{3}={{?}}$
Explanation: ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ ${{11}}$ ${{12}}$ ${{13}}$ ${{14}}$ ${{15}}$ ${{16}}$ ${{17}}$ ${{18}}$ ${{19}}$ ${{20}}$ ${{21}}$ ${{22}}$ ${{23}}$ ${{24}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{24}\div{3}={8}$